


T is for Team

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Gen, Humor, Short, Team, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner time is family time</p>
            </blockquote>





	T is for Team

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sg_fignewton's Jack Alphabet Soup

“Dinner time!” Jack announced gaily as he sauntered into Carter’s lab.

 

“Yes, sir,” Sam responded automatically, her attention never wavering from the softly glowing orb in front of her. Daniel was glued to her side, eyes tracking from the orb to his notebook and back again at lightening speed.

 

Jack waited a few seconds for some movement from his doctors. When none was forthcoming he added sternly, “Now.”

 

“You go ahead Jack,” Daniel told him with a hand waved dismissively over his shoulder. “We’ll catch up.” 

 

Jack scowled ineffectually at the backs of his team members. “Now means now, kids. Dinner is family time. Afterwards, if your homework is finished, you can play with your new toy some more.” 

 

Daniel turned his head slightly to exchange a look with Sam, and Jack suppressed the urge to shift nervously as the linguist turned an irritated eye his direction. He was saved from whatever lecture Daniel had planned for him by the arrival of Teal’c. “Daniel Jackson. Major Carter. I believe it is time to partake of our evening meal.”

 

“Of course, Teal’c,” Daniel said promptly, closing his notebook and standing up with a lazy stretch. Carter was only a second behind him. Jack gaped at them as his three team members strolled casually in the direction of the mess hall.

 

“Hey,” he cried after them. “How come you don’t give him any lip?” His only answer was the flash of two insubordinate smirks as the trio rounded the corner.


End file.
